Yugioh Vampire
by Shikiira
Summary: In the corssover,Yugi Muto replaces Tskune in the story,sorry to those who don't like this. Yugi Muto recieves a mysterious blank envelope that contains school registration documents to a school called Yokai Academy! Little did Yugi know the school was specifically for monsters! Will he and Yami survive this terrifying school along with their new found monster friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note-**

**Shikiira : Hey guys! Welcome to a new cross over story of mine between Yu-gi-oh and R+V. This story takes place in the R+V world,and please don't hate me for this...Yugi Muto will be replacing Tskune as the main character.**

**Tskune : Whaaaaaaaat!? Your first crossover with R+V and I'm not in it!?**

**Shikiira: Aw don't worry I am writing something else that involves you ,its just this one had to come out now and I had to start before I lost it. I promise the other one will start once I've got a ways on this one.**

**Tskune: Alright...but this Yugi guy better play his cards right!**

**Yugi: Funny you should say that sense duel monsters is a card game. Say whats this school I'm going to? I'm already in another.**

**Shikiira:All will be revealed in time. But... to fit the story your past will have a few adjustments. You've already finished middle school and everything that happened with you and Yami from the beginning up to the end of battle city has already happened. Speaking of our pharaoh friend,Yami will you please be our disclaimer for today?**

**Yami: Of course. All who read this crossover note that Shikiira owns neither of these anime series. If you have any problems you shall deal with me and settle things. If not enjoy this crossover.**

**Shikiira: Alrighty people...Time for Action.**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**key; BOLD-Yami or inner Moka in control. _Bold itallics-Yami or inner Moka talking menatally or thinking. _**_Itallics- thoughts or flashbacks._

**CHAPTER 1**

**New Mysterious School and a Vampire**

Yugi Muto,aka 'The King of Games' was the only person riding in this school bus taking him to a school that he oddly got enrolled into. The one question was ,why? He should have gone to the school his middle school fed into,but of course fate never lets his life have an ordinary trait.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lets see here..."said Yugi's grandfather as he sifted through some mail he just brought in."Bills...bills...newsflash...adds...mmm? Whats this?"He looked at a letter that looked like it wasn't official,for it had no address or stamp on it,just a blank envelope,but with something inside. He opened the envelope to find some registration papers for some random school."The private School of Yokai Academy? Yugi!"<em>

"_Yes Grampa?"Yugi said as he came down the stairs."Take a look at this."His grandfather motion to him the school registration documents."School registration documents?"The young duelist asked."Yes,I found them in this oddly blank envelope." Yugi gave a look of suspicion."Grandpa,are you sure this isn't some kind of joke."His grandfather shook his head."I don't know,but these documents look real enough. Maybe we could try it out,after all you are going into high school now." _

"_But Grampa,don't you think its a little strange to get some school registrations documents from inside a blank envelope from a school we never heard of?" His grandfather thought for a moment."Well, it still wouldn't hurt. And look its a private school! You'll get a much better education there than from the schools you're going to now."_

"_But what about my friends! "Yugi protested."I'd rather go to a junky school with them than some private school filled with people I don't know!"_

"_Don't worry Yugi,I'm sure you'll make friends there. And I'm sure it'll be a great experience."_

_His Grandfather started to look at him with pleading eyes. Those eyes,not those eyes again!How could he say no to his Grandfather, especially with that look. Eventually he was talked into it._

_Of course that meant he'd have to explain it to his friends. They didn't approve but after a little talking he managed to make them feel okay with it,saying they'll still be friends no matter what. That was always enough for them and always true. Nothing ceased their ties to each other before,what harm could this do?_

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in silence watching the scenery go by,but that silence was soon interrupted by the bus driver."Hey kid...are you a new student at Yokai Academy?" Yugi was hesitant to respond but answered with a,"Yeah." Isn't that where this bus was taking him?The bus driver then says"In that case,you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ss school your going to."Yugi looked at the bus driver in question."What do you mean by that?" The bus driver didn't answer which left the little duelist curious to what the driver ment. He probably was just trying to joke with him or something.<p>

The rest of the ride remained silent. After fifteen minutes of driving through some tunnel,they finally hit their stop. When Yugi stepped off the bus ,the landscape he saw took him by surprise. It looked like something out of a horror movie. A dead forest lay a few dozen yards away and another was a cliff that viewed a vast blood red sea. Near the edge of the cliff was a scarecrow with a pumkin head,a tattered up black cape and green gloves hung from is wooden post arms."Watch your back." was the last words the bus driver said before the doors of the bus closed and he drove off back through the tunnel.

Turning back to the dead forest Yugi could see the shadow of a building beyond it."Is that the school over there?"He asked himself. Unsure he took out his phone and started to dial a number while saying."I should call Grampa." After dialing the number ,he put it up to his ear,but heard nothing but an odd beeping sound. He looked at his phone to see it had no reception."No signal?That's odd." Yugi questioned. Taking cursory glances between the tunnel and the dead forest,he wasn't really sure of what to do.

_**We'll just have head over to the building over there.**_ Yugi jumped at the voice,but then quickly realized it was the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle ,Yami,talking mentally to him. Looking at the forest again,he was still unsure."I don't this place just gives me the creeps."

_**I don't like this place anymore than you do. But what choice do we have? **_The spirit said. Yugi decided to trust Yami, for when has he ever been wrong? He then started to walk over to and in the dead forest.

Going in he saw that many tombstones were scattered about within below the trees. The deeper he went,the more ominous his feeling became. Yugi was on his toes ,his ears open and alert ,eyes focusing on the trail. But he kept hearing this ringing sound that kinda sounded like the spinning of bicycle wheels,and was getting closer!Yugi started pick up to a jog ,then a run as the sound grew nearer.

-BASH!-

Out of nowhere someone on a bike with hit Yugi dead on! The two toppled to the ground,and the bike landed a few feet away from the two after the collision. Yugi landed square on his face."Ow..."He groaned. He then started to get up ,standing on all fours,lifting his head up to meet emerald green eyes. This startled him and he jumped back into a sitting position. But then he realized the person before him was just a girl with long pink hair,and was wearing the the Yokai school uniform,only a girl version with a plaid beige mini-skirt. She also wore a choker with some type of rosario.

"I'm sorry...I just got all dizzy all of the sudden."The girl said as she push a strand of pink hair out of her face. Boy,had he ever seen a girl that pretty. Yugi couldn't help but turn a light shade of pick ,but to keep it from getting awkward he put his hands up and said"No...no...its okay. I'm sure ya didn't mean it, things like this happen." The girl smiled,relieved Yugi was alright. But taking another look at him...

"Oh,you're bleeding!"She pointed out. Yugi then realized he was bleeding on the side of his head."Here let me get that for you."The pinkette said as she took out a handkerchief and started to wipe off the blood from Yugi's head."Ow!" he grunted as she did. After a couple of seconds she was done."There..." holding up the hanky still she caught a wiff of something."That smell..."

Yugi eyed her curiously "What?"

"I'm sorry!" The girl said as she grabbed both of his shoulders."I can't help it because...I'm a vampire."She then knelt down an bit Yugi right on the neck! He then felt the sensation of blood being drawn from him. The girl then suddenly let go while saying,"I'm sorry!I didn't mean to!" Yugi grabbed the area on his neck where she had bitten him."You bit me!" he whined. Then Yugi realized something. _Wait...it's not that bad...and there's barely even a mark!_

The pink hairded girl began to study Yugi ,then she asked."Are you going to Yokai Academy?"Yugi then turned his focus on the girl."Uh...Yeah...I'm a freshmen." The girls eyes then light up."That awesome! So am I." Yugi smiled,"Cool."Yugi then stood up and dusted off hi pants and the girl did the same and dusted off her skirt. The girl seemed nervous."I have to ask...what do you think about...about vampires?" Yugi eyed her in question. What did he think about vampires?Well..."Ummmm...I never really met a vampire,so I guess I don't have the right to judge. So I don't mind. If you want to call yourself a vampire, then knock yourself out."

The girl's eyes brightened "Thank you!" she squealed as she glomped the little duelist sending both of them to the ground!"If thats so, you wanna be friends?"Yugi's eyes lightened up. Going to a new school and he was already making friends. Maybe this won't be so bad after all!"Of course!"he replied with smile."Great!" She said,getting off Yugi allowing him to sit up as she continued."I was nervous ,and didn't think I was gonna make any friends." Yugi beamed."Neither did I!"

"Oh,how rude of me, My name is Moka Akashiya ,you?" The little duelist sat up straight and gestured to himself."I'm Yugi Muto." The girl gasped."Hold on...Are you saying you're 'The' Yugi Muto? As in, the King of Games?" Yugi nodded."Yeah that's me." Moka then stood up and said."We better hurry, we don't want to be late on the first day now do we?"

* * *

><p>"Well good morning students!"said Yugi's home room teacher as class began."If you're new here,welcome to Yokai Academy!My name is Shizika Nekanome and I'll be your teacher."<p>

_Things are going awesome,guess I was worrying for nothing. _Yugi thought to himself,smiling brightly. The teacher continued."Well,I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai Academy is a incredibaly unique school,one that's exclusively for monsters." _Sure ,monsters...wait...hold on she cant be serious._ Yugi's smile was then wiped away at what he was hearing._** I'm afraid so Yugi...**_Yami told his charge.

"Currently...this planet is well under the control of humans. So in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option we have is to learn how to co-exist with them." _Yup,she's serious alright..._"And that brings us to our first rule." She said as she pointed her pointer stick at the rule written on the chalk board."Except in special circumstances,as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form,everybody got that?" Yugi was starting to freak out. _**Keep calm Yugi,you'll live through this.**_ The duelist complied to his pharaoh friend,and gulped and sat up straight as Ms Nekanome continued."Rule number two,never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." _Well at least I don't have to worry about anyone asking._"Every one will follow these rules right?"

"Huh,...Bunch a boring rules."

Yugi turned to see the one who spoke. It was some guy with tan skin ,brown hair that was combed back over his head,and lip and ear piercings,leaning back in his chair."And you are..."The teacher looked at her Roll Book."Ah ha! Saizo Komeia!" The now given Saizo continued."Even if we do happen to spot a human,why not just eat 'em? That's what I would do anyway." He then stuck out his tongue,which looked reaaally long like a snakes,but not forked. Yugi stared in total disgust."Well now...there's no chance of that ever happening. Because at this school,all the students and teachers here are monsters. So...no exceptions,got it?" A tail that looked like a cat's tail sprouted from behind Ms Nekanome . _I have officially landed myself in hell._

"You see this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier. But even if a human got through it some how and wondered in here...They'd be killed immediately." The teacher said like it was flinched at the words but tried to maintain his cool. Saizo turned to look at Yugi,staring at him suspiciously,his tong still elongated,flicking the air. The King of Games felt like he was about to throw up in disgust.

"Say what ever you want."Saizo told the teach."But, I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time. Yugi flinched again._ He's onto me Yami!_**_Keep calm! _**

Suddenly ,someone burst through the classroom door."I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ms Nekanome replied."Oh don't worry,it's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself." The student did as so.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya!"Murmurs went throughout the classroom.

"Hey look at her she's so hot!"

"Totally, I think I'm in love!"

"She's so pretty!"

"She's so cute!"

Moka suddenly met Yugi's eyes and she beamed brightly,and ran over to glomp him."Yugi it's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Yugi blushed, but smiled brightly,now knowing his new friend was in a class with him. Yami appeared next to them smiling and chuckling to himself.

* * *

><p>After class Moka was dragging Yugi all over the place. She'd probably be clinging to his arm if he wasn't the height of a 10 year old. Instead she lugged him around by the wrist as they explored the school every student staring at them. He could swear he heard murmurs of both jealousy and admiration.<p>

"She is so cute!"

"Woah ,look at her!"

"But who's the pipsqueak she's dragging!?"

"That shrimp gets her attention, no fair!"

Finally Yugi came to a stop outside the school to get some drinks from a vending machine. Yugi was happy to pay for them,him getting a soda and Moka getting a can of tomato juice. Yugi reached out to his drink,but did it the same time Moka did. Taking his hand back he apologizes quickly."Oh sorry!" Moka looks up at him and giggles while saying"Oh..you're silly." and lightly shoves him. A little too lightly to Yugi though as it sent him into a pillar on the other side of the sidewalk._ She's strong..._He could swear he could hear Yami laugh in the back of his mind.

Yugi and Moka then sat down on one of the school's outside benches as they began to drink their beverages."This is fun,isn't it" Moka asked as she took a sip of her tomato juice. Yugi nodded in agreement and took as sip of his soda. But he couldn't help but ask himself._ Is Moka actually a real live vampire? _Yami couldn't even answer his question._** I don't know,but even if she is,she's one that wants to be your friend. There's good in that.**_

"Hey there sexy,I hear you name is Moka Akashiya,right."said some one as they peered around a pillar. It was Saizo.

Yugi took a spit take at the words and before he knew it,Yugi was pinned up against a pillar by the tall teen."No! Let him go!" Moka shrieked ,dropping her drink. Saizo ignored her plea and asked."So tell me,whats a smokin' hot chick like you hangin' out with a shrimp like this kid? I mean come on." Moka didn't answer. Saizo then threw Yugi against the vending machine,creating a large dent on impact."YUGI!"

Moka was about to rush to Yugi's aid,but Saizo grabbed her shoulder and held her in place."Hey, forget about that pipsqueak and hang out with me instead ,babe."

Moka batted him away."No way! I prefer to hang out with nice people,thank you very much!" She then rushed over to a dazed Yugi. "Yugi! Are you alright?" Yugi confirmed he was alright by getting up on his feet."Yeah I'm fine."

_**Why that lousy punk...**_The pharaoh growled. _No Yami! He's not worth it! _He sighed. _**Fine...**_

Yugi stood up straight shot a dark glare at Saizo,who just smirked in response,picking up a tomato juice can that rolled over to him with is long tongue ,and crushed it in his mouth,spilling the red contents everywhere.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Moka were now on top of the school roof looking past the railing."Wow that was really scary."Moka said turning to the little duelist."Are you sure you were okay after that?" Yugi nodded."Yeah I'm fine. That guy's is nothing but a big bully and he's nothing compared to the things I've been through before." He turned to look at the pinkette who caught herself staring and she patted Yugi on the back saying"Oh Yugi,your so funny! Back there you acted like you've never seen a monster before."<p>

"Well..."

Moka then asked."So what kind of monster are you?"She then caught herself."Oh wait we're not suppose to reveal that to each other are we? Don't worry, you don't have to tell me." Yugi then looked at her and said."But you already told me that you were a vampire." Moka then said."yeah,but that was before I knew the rule here."

"Well...you don't look like a vampire." Moka then says."Well...not right now...but here ,look."She motioned to the cross on her chest."What? Your rosario?"Yugi asked. Moka nodded."If I were to take this off,I would change. I'd turn into my true form,a powerfull and terrifying vampire." Yugi nodded and she continued."That's why I wear it,to seal my powers away. Not even I can take it of myself."

Yugi looked at her then down to his millennium puzzle."Well,here...take a look at this."He said holding up the ancient Egyptian artifact."What is it?"She asked.

"It's an ancient Egyptian artifact my Granpa found while he was working as an archeologist. It's called the Millennium Puzzle. My Granpa gave it to me to solve,and said if I finished it, it would grant me one wish."

"Oh"She cocked her head."What did you wish for?" Yugi smiled at the question."I wished I could finally have some friends." Moka beamed with delight.

Yugi went on."After finishing it,I got my wish,and now when ever I play Duel Monsters,I always feel like someone is guiding me all the way to the end."He swore he could see Yami's shade standing next to him beaming with pride. Moka smiled but her expression turned into question."Duel monsters? Is that the game you play?" Yugi nodded and took out his dueling deck."Wow,you sure have a lot of cards." she said as Yugi handed her the cards and looked through them."I sure do,but there is always this one card that's there for me and that I favor the most." He then grabbed a card from Moka with out even looking at it and showed it to her."The Dark Magician has always been able to get me out of tight spots."

"You must be a great at playing this game."Moka smiled handing Yugi back his deck."Of course."He replied."But any one can be a great duelist as long as they believe in the Heart of the Cards,and have good friends to support them."Moka giggled.

"Ya know your the first."

"First what?"Yugi asked. Moka replied."My first friend here,but my first in another way too."

"In what way?" Moka went on."Till now all I had to drink was tomato juice and transfusion bags. I've never sucked any one's blood before yours today."she started leaning in."It tasted so sweat,so rich...that feeling,I'll never forget it."

Suddenly something flashed in Yugi's mind ,instead of seeing Moka,he saw someone else that looked like her,but scary and ready to sink their fangs into him. He jumped. He shoved her off."Yeah...uh sorry,but I uh...have to go!" Yugi then bolted off,leaving a confused Moka behind.

* * *

><p>Yugi dashed down the stairs freaking out. <em>That was just down right creepy!<em>

_**I know but you didn't have to leave her like that.**_

_I'm sorry I'm just freaking out right now!_

_**Keep calm Yugi.**_

_But if Moka's a vampire,then that means everyone else here really is a monster! I'm not safe here!_

As soon as Yugi got to the bottom of the stairs he bumped into some one and fell flat on his butt. Looking up to see who he ran into,gasping at who he saw. It was Saizo,and he didn't look happy as he glared darkly down at him.

"I'm warning now pipsqueak,stay away from Moka. Shes mine and if I ever see you with her again you'll regret it."This really scared Yugi as he jumped up and dashed past him.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood in front of the school holding his bag ,staring back at it one last time."I don't think this school is for me..."Yugi said to himself and started to walk away.<p>

"YUGI!"

Yugi halted and turned to see who called his name. It was Moka."You were acting kinda weird back there." She said stopping to take a breath. Yugi set his gaze on the ground,clutching on his bag."Well its just...I think...I think I should go to a human school." Moka gasped at his words."A human school...why?" Yugi then turned to Moka and said,"Look Moka I like you but I can't stay here!"

"No way!" she cried."You can't go to a human school! You can't!" She grabbed his bag yanking the duelist with it. Yugi tried to take it back,but due to his size and her strength he couldn't."Moka please!You don't understand!"

She tightened her grip on his bag."I'm sorry...It's just that I don't really like humans very much. They can be cruel. I would know because I attended humans schools all the way up to . I was lonely. Because humans,well they don't believe in monsters. I felt so different. It was like I shouldn't even be there. That's all I ever thought about when I was there." She looked down at him and tried to smile."But then you came,and wanted to be my friend even though I was a vampire."I tear broke through her eyes."And for the first time in my life,I didn't feel lonely anymore."

"But still.."Yugi said."What if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much,would you still want be my friend?"Moka started down at him,not knowing how to answer."I'm...I'm.. a human...Okay there! I said it! I'm sorry but it's the truth! And the only reason I'm here is by mistake!"Moka's eyes grew wide as she let go of Yugi's bag and started to back up."No,Your lying...You have to be! No human could have gotten in here!"

Yugi then started to glare at her."I should have known you'd look at me like that."

Moka started to reach out to him asking."Is it really true...Yugi...?"

"Just stay away from me!"Yugi snapped "You hate humans right? So if you can't stand me for what I am,then I wont bother returning the favor. I hate people who can't see past things like that! So with that said there's no point in us being friends!" Moka stared back in shock. For the first time in her life she and finally got a friend,just to lose them just like that. Yugi stared back in regret,but then looked away."I'm sorry Moka...but this is goodbye."He then took off."YUGI WAIT!"

* * *

><p>Yugi was running along the trail silently,that was until and infuriated Yami started yelling at him.<p>

_**YUGI YOU IDIOT,YOU DIDN'T HAVE GO AND SAY THAT!**_

_It was for the best Yami..._

_**THE BEST!?SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS ABOUT TO CRY HER EYES OUT!**_

_WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!? I COULDN'T STAY THERE!_

_**YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SELFISH BRAT YUGI!**_

* * *

><p>Little did Yugi know Moka was running after him. <em>Yugi...<em>

"So where do you think you're goin'?Stick around babe."

Moka froze in tracks as she heard the voice. It was Saizo. She only gave him a small smile with a glare."Sorry ,but I'm busy now." Saizo chuckled then stuck out his tongue,but this time it was forked! He started to grow larger so much that his cloths began to rip and his voice became monsterous sounding."How about getting busy with my true form! I'm an orc!" Using his abnormally large tongue he lashed out to grab Moka. She shrieked.

Yugi could hear Mokas shriek from where he was."Oh no..that creep again?"

_**YUGI YOU'VE BEEN A FOOL LATELY! THE YUGI I KNOW WOULD NEVER ABANDON A FRIEND!NOW ARE YOU GONNA BE A COWARD AND RUN AWAY LIKE A SCARED DOG!? OR ARE WE GONNA GO BACK AND HELP YOUR FRIEND!?**_

Yugi thought for a moment and thought hard. Yami was right...he has been a fool latley and a selfish brat. Where did he go wrong? Well now was the time to make up for it all. He now looked back with a new found determination in his eyes and rush back to aid his pinkette friend.

* * *

><p>Moka was now covered in Saizo's drool."Come on babe,whats the deal?" The orc asked."I showed you my true form,why don't you show me yours?Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy." Moka managed to muster up a glare at him."For one it's against school rules"<p>

"We're outside school,so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" Saizo then used his tongue to grab Moka and slam her against a tree. The orc laugh in amusment.

"STOP IT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Saizo then turned to see that it was Yugi who spoke,running up to a dazed Moka."Come on get up!"He said trying to pull her to her feet.

"YOU LOUSY PIPSQUEAK! HOW DARE YOU, I WARNED YOU!"Saixo roared."Sorry, but it's about time I made things right!" he then got Moka to her feet an they took off running in the direction of the bus stop, Saizo following quickly behind.

Finally the made it ,jumping out into the clearing and tumbling down hill. Saizo had caught up with them."You've got no where to run!"

"Who said we were running?We've got you right were we want you!" Yugi said standing up and stepping forth."Wait Yugi! You can't fight him."

"Don't worry, Moka everything will be alright." Saizo just luaghed."What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do,cry me a river?"

Yugi just glared then yelled out...

"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Suddenly a beam of light came down upon him. Then when it disappeared, a taller and more fierce looking Yugi stood before them. Only ,it wasn't Yugi...

" **I have had enough of your actions Saizo,It's time we end this right here and now!"**Yami said pointing at the orc before him. His voice was now deeper and rich."What the?Whats with the guy? He just grew and now his voice sounds different. His presence seems different too."

Yami then reach to his card holder on his belt and took out a card. Then he held it up in the air.**"Come forth! Celtic Guardian."** The card flashed brightly then stood before them was an elf armed with a sword and green armor and a large cape.**"Now attack and keep him off us!" **Yami commanded. The Celtic Guardian then rushed forward to attack.

While Saizo was being kept busy,Yami rushed over to Moka who was still down on the ground.**"Are you alright?"**he asked. Moka the looked at him in question."But Yugi...I thought you said you were..."

"**It's alright ,that doesn't matter now. Let me help you up." **Taking Yami's hand she got back up. But what she didn't expect was Yami to grab her rosario and pull it right off! Moka gasped."My rosario...it came off!"

Suddenly A flash of magenta light illuminated the the area. The sky turned blood red and the sea became purble. Bats flew in and they surrounded Moka as she began to change. Her butt and beast grew and her pink hair turned silver and eyes became red with silt pupils like a cat. It was just as Yami thought.

"Now her too?"Saizo asked pushing off the Celtic guardian as he stared at the transformed Moka."She seems different...and scary...thats not the same Moka." The bats lifted now revealing the vampire."The tales,they're true! Red eyes...silver hair...the overwhelming energy...she's an S-class super monster, a real vampire!"

Moka turned to Yami and asked."**So I suppose it was you who awoke me?"**

"**Well I did say it was time 'we' ended this."**Yami replied

"**I see,then why don't we?"**

Yami then took out another car and shouted."**Trap of the Binding Circle!"**

A circle the appeared around Saizo's waist."What the !? I can't move! And I feel weaker somehow!"

"**It's your turn." **Yami said turning to the silvernette.

She smirked and stepped forward.

"NO I WONT BE BEATIN' EASILY LIKE THIS" Saizo roared.

"**Sorry,but its about time for you to learn your place."**Moka then with a swift kick,sent Saizo flying into the steep hillside knocking him out.

"**And I suppose that ends this problem"**Yami said dismissing Celtic Guardian.

"**Not quite."**Moka said,as she turned and pointed at him.**"You lied! No human could have pulled off that kind of power."**

"**Yugi never lied,but I'm not saying I'm not human, both of us are human."**Yugi stated.**"Both?What do you mean?"** Moka asked still eying him suspiciously.**"The one you know as Yugi is the little teen you saw before and is the one that was born with this body. I'm just the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle. Not a split personality like you. I'm called by many names,Yugi...Pharaoh..but mostly...Yami. What you saw me do was just shadow magic. A kind of magic humans can master if they can manage."**

Moka nodded as she took everything in.**" Alright,make sense enough. I hope we meet again ,Yami."**

"**As well do I."**

Moka then took back her rosario and snapped it back on,changing back while Yami gave Yugi back two looked at each other exhausted,but gave each other beaming smiled."I'm sorry I yelled at you."Yugi apologized. Moka did as well."And I'm sorry for not being able to accept what you are."

"Want to head back?"

"Yeah..."

_**End of ch 1**_

_**Authors end note**_

**Shikiira :Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I know I did!**

**Yugi: Ya know Yami and that other Moka seemed to get along nicely,decpite her scary nature.**

**Inner Moka:Scarey nature,huh?*glares***

**Yugi: Hehe..not that anything is wrong with scary**

**Inner Moka: Suuuuure...**

**Shikiira :Oh don't listen to Yugi,he's just being him. Yami will you please rap us up?**

**Yami: With pleasure! Please give us a review and give your opinons on this chapter,it will sure be appreciated!**

**Shikiira:And thats a rap!**

**All in unison:Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikiira: HEY EVERY ONE WERE BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Yugi: Alright! So what do you have in store for us today?**

**Shikiira: I ain't tellin'**

**Yugi: Aw come on! Tskune do you know?**

**Tskune: Yes, but I'm not telling either. All I'm gonna say it's gonna be weird.**

**Yugi: Now you're scaring me...**

**Outer Moka: Come on Yugi, toughen up!**

**Shikiira: All right people get ready. Yami! Will you please..."**

**Yami: Right! Move on people,no claimage here, go find something else to steal or you'll regret it.**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 2-**

**Crushes ,A Succubus, and A Vampire**

A week has now gone by and morning had risen over Yokai once more. Yugi seemed to be mumbling things as he smiled in his sleep. Only Yami could have guess what the little duelist was dreaming about. After a few more minutes Yugi began to stir and wake. He stretched his arms and let out a big yawn as he did. Yugi looked extremely psyched for the new day. **_Looks like someone had a nice dream,about a certain pink haired vampire I presume?_**The pharaoh smirked,and Yugi turned a light shade of pink. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he denied. Yami laughed at this making Yugi more embarrassed."You will not speak of this to anyone!"_**How can I? Only you can hear and see me when you're in control...**_Yugi sighed in relief...**_But that doesn't mean I can't remind_ _you._**"Shut up!" Yugi growled as he threw his pillow at Yami's shade ,but it just passed threw him,making the pharaoh laugh even more. Despite Yami's teasing, Yugi was glad he didn't have to deal with anyone else,sense student's get their own dorms, for several reasons actually.

When Yugi came out of his dorm and into the men's room,he noticed some students were a little out character."Man I slept like a baby."said some guy with a boar head."Woah dude! You're out of you're human form!"said one of their friends then they touched their head to feel fur."Oh,guess I must have transformed in my sleep."He then pointed at his friend."Looks like you did too,bud."Half their face looked like a zombie."Aw crap!"Yup,Yokai Academy was a school by monsters and for monsters. Some school Yugi managed land himself into.

After washing up Yugi got was dressed and now headed to the main school building. During that week he found out the bus only comes one a month and he had no phone reception to communicate with the human human world which really bummed him out. Not to mention he had to make sure no one found out he was human.

Following him,three guys noticed someone walking up beind them.

"Hey dude,check it out,it's her."

"Oh yeah!That new student Moka."

"She's so hot its should be illegal!"

Moka was walking up,but then she noticed something,smiled and rush forward. The three went wild and they rushed to meet her,but she just ran past them and practically picked up Yugi to hug him, mush to the three boys despair."Good morning it's so nice to see you!"she squealed. Yugi smiled brightly."Good morning to you too!"

The boys then grew jealous.

"Aw man,what was that about!"

"It's that damn Yugi kid!"

Then one of them says,"He doesn't look like much,but apparently he was tough enough to beat the crap out of that jerk Saizo Komeia!"

Yugi over heard them._ Little do they know it was you,Yami. But how come they didn't hear that other Moka did as well?__**Rumors,always different than what's really going on. **__You said it._

Yugi then realized Moka was still holding him."Uh,Moka...Could you put me down now?

"Oh sorry!"She then put him down,but then she just grabbed his hand and started to drag him."Now lets go!"The three boys didn't like that either.

"Now she's holding his hand!"

"Oh the jealousy!"

"Ah,the misery!"

Then they all say."Why couldn't that be me?!"

Little did Yugi and Moka know,some was watching them.

* * *

><p>Yugi was no longer being dragged and was now walking with Moka side by side. It was silent until it was broken."So Yugi..."He then turned to her."Yeah?" she continued."I'd imagine you'd feel kinda lonely being surrounded my monsters." Yugi then said."Thats not true,I got you,and I have Yami with me as well."She looked at him curiously."You can talk to him?" He nodded."Mentally ,yes." She then smiled."Well if you even need anything just ask. I'll help how ever I can."<p>

"Thanks."

_It was kinda of scary when Moka transformed into her scary vampire self,but this version of her is really sweet. **Well I don't think I'd say the other Moka was scary.**_ Yami said. _**To me it's more like intimidating,but yet...in a good way. **Yami...** What?** Oh nothing..._

For a few moments Yugi and Moka were gazing into each others eyes,smiling as they did. "It's too much." Moka said suddenly."Huh?" Yugi looked at her in question. She continued."You see,I over slept and didn't eat breakfast."

"Oh,sorry...wait hold on!"But before Yugi knew it Moka had already leaned in and sunk her fangs into his neck."AAAAh!...OWowowowow." Yugi wailed as he ran back and forth holding the spot where she had bit him."What was that for!?Don't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" He then took off running in case she decided to have seconds."Sorry." Moka whimpered.

* * *

><p>Yugi had finally stopped running as he stood next to a pond. <em>It doesn't hurt all that much and she doesn't leave a scar. <em>Yugi examined the faint bite mark. _But still there's no getting around the fact that Moka is a vampire. And what if that other scary Moka is actually the real Moka. **Come on Yugi ,man up, like you, said it's not that bad. **Oh, just wait till the other Moka starts sinking her fangs into you, then will see if it's still that bad or not!** Technically she'd still be biting you. **While you're in control!_

Their mental conversation was then interrupted when they hear a soft cry and some one falling to the ground. Yugi turned to see a girl on her knees. She wore the schools mini-skirt,but she wore a different uniform top. A yellow sweater with white sleeves. Her hair was a sky blue and it was tied back in a bun with a purple ribon,but left her bands hanging. Her breast were also kinda large."Please help me..." she said.

Yugi then walked over to her and asked."Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down to her."It just hit me..."She said."I'm so dizzy..."Then she looked up at him and when their eyes met,something happened._ Love Charm..._Yugi then felt some thing come over him,but then quickly after, the power of his Millennium puzzle surged,and as quickly as that feeling came it vanished. The blue girl seemed to noticed,but didn't know why,but then she felt something quickly come over her,then fade. _A rebound? How? My Charm never fails me...maybe I'll try again later. _

_What was that? _Yugi asked himself in thought._** I don't know,but there is something that strikes me odd about this girl,I'd stay on my toes.**_

"I'm sorry,but would you mind giving me a hand,please?"The girl asked."Oh,sure of course."Yugi then bent down and helped her sit up."Will you be alright?" Suddenly the girl leaned over and started rubbing her breast up against him! Yugi flinched at this and jumped back."What? Is there something wrong?" She asks looking at him curiously."No!...Uh...nothing at all!" Yugi said quickly."Why don't we get you to the nurses office."they then stood up while the girl said."Thanks so much."When Yugi wasn't looking,she smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>Moka was on the roof of the school staring out over the railing."Oh...I'm such a bad girl..."She told herself."But he smells so good. I just can't help myself." She stared out for a moment then came to a decision."I should apologize to him."She then headed back inside the building and went to find Yugi.<p>

* * *

><p>Back below Yugi and the girl just got back from the clinic and were walking along the sidwalk infront of the school."I'm sorry to put you out like this Yugi." the girl apologized."Sure no problem...wait! How do you know my name?" The girl then looked down at him."Oh don't be silly,you're the King of Games,you're a rage in the human world. Though not many here seem to notice it. But,also were in the same class."<p>

"Really we are?"Yugi replied."Yeah of course."She then pictured themselves in class together sitting to the left of Moka who sat behind Yugi."Ya see?"She said looking up at nothing."What am I suppose to be looking at." she lightly laughed.

The girl then looked at Yugi's Puzzle. _What is that? _She thought to herself. _Could it be what blocked my Charm earlier? If it is,then getting it away from him should do the trick._ "Hey whats that thing."She said pointing at Yugi's Egytian artifact."Oh this?"he asked holding it up. She nodded. He replied with a smile."It's my Millennium Puzzle, an ancient Egyptian artifact. My Granpa gave it me." The bluenette then reach out to it."Is it okay if I get a closer look at it?" Yugi was hesitant to answer."Well...uh..."

"I promise I'll be quick." she said. Yugi was still Unsure,but gave in."All right..." she then knelt down to him as he took it off and handed it to her. Once it was in her hands and left his,she looked directly in his eyes and..._Love Charm..._

Again Yugi got that same feeling he did before,only it didn't go away. He tried to push away,but it proved futile."Hey."she said." I haven't told my name yet, I'm Kurumu. And I want you to be my friend." Yugi smiled at her words."Be your friend. Of course,I'd love to friends with you!" He laughed ,then tackled her to ground and started playing with her."Yugi! You such a naughty boy!"she squealed.

_What the? Why did I just tackler her like that?Sure I'd like to friends but I wasn't gonna do this!It's like I can't control myself! Yami HELP! _

_**I can't help you Yugi! She still has the Puzzle!**_

"Yugi?"

Yugi and Kurumu stopped their little rough house ,got up and turned to see who spoke. It was Moka."What's going on?" she asked."Who is that?"

"Who am I?"Kurumu said."I'm in his class and we're friends now."She then knelt down to hug Yugi." Right,Stud muffin?" Yugi replied."Right,we're in the same class,babe."He the hugged her back and she started rubbing up against him again.

_I've lost control again!_

Moka gasped at the sight. Kurumu then let go and stood up but held Yugi's hand."We should get going Yugi. Because class is about to start." She looked into his eyes and used her Charm on him again. She lightly laughed as she and Yugi began to leave Moka behind.

Moka was about to follow them."Wait up Yugi!"

"No,"said Yugi."I don't wanna wait for you. I'm tired of being used as a substitute for your breakfast." Moka then stopped embarrassed and shocked at what he said.

_Why did I just say those mean things to her!?_

"That's just awful." said Kurumu looking back at Moka with a smirk."To think she'd use you for breakfast. Lets go before she has you for lunch too." Yugi then replied."Yeah,that's a good idea."

_Wait! No its not!_

Moka was left behind,hurt and confused about what just happened."But Yugi..."

* * *

><p>"Dean koon and Steven King are two recent examples,but there are scores of other authors that featured cats in their work." Ms Nekanome said as her ears twitched."Louis Carel is another author..."<p>

Moka was staring at Kurumu who sat next to her,still holding Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. _That girl, I do recognize her. But what is she to Yugi?_

Yugi was sitting in font of Moka in regret._Why did I say all that mean stuff to Moka like that?I have to tell I didn't mean to and that something had came over that I couldn't push back. I also have to get My Puzzle and Yami back from Kurumu._

Kurumu smirked as she turned to Moka who was still glaring at her._ HmHmHm...she's looking at me. I am so winning. And As long as I hold onto Yugi's Puzzle thing I can use my Charms on him all I want._

The end of day bell finally rung."Oh look at that." Ms Nekanome said as her tail sprouted again."I guess were out of time. Well then that 'll be all for today. Have a good day class."

Every one was getting up to leave. Yugi then got up turned to where Moka sat."Hey Moka..." But she was already gone. He saw Kurumu was as well._ Moka..._

* * *

><p>In the halls Moka was sitting in the sideline next to a staircase.<em> Jerk...<em>She thought to herself as she opened a can of tomato juice and started drinking. _I can't believe he was flirting with her like that._

"So apparently your a vampire,huh?"

Moka looked to the one who spoke up on the railing of the stairs. It was Kurumu." Thats what every one is saying anyway. Is it true?"She then jumped down. Her mini-skirt flew up as she did catching the eyes of three nearby boys."

"Did you see that!?"

"They were totally white!"

"Whats even better,look at the boobs on her!"

"Damn those are some fantastic titts!"

"Those are amazing!"They all said in unison. Soon many guys were staring.

"See,I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu smirked." A declaration of war?"Moka reiterated her words in question."Yeah, That's right." The bluenette walked up to her side but didn't look at her."I've got this big plan,but you keep getting in the way and messing it up,Moka." The vapmire then turned to her and asked."What big plan."

"Oh let me explain."She said as she twirled back to a small distance."My plan is to turn all the boys in this school into my personal love slaves. And its been working. Thanks to my 'booby trap'." A sweat drop appeared on Moka's head as she continued."Plenty of guys were falling into it. And why wouldn't they? I am a succubus after all."She then started to twirl Yugi's Millennium Puzzle ,that she still had, much to Yami's annoyance.

"Hey wait a minute."Moka starts to say."You're not suppose to reveal your monster identity to me,it's against school rules. And that trinket belongs to..."

"BUT!" Kurumu interrupted,walking up and brushing her breast up against her to get in her face."You came along and all the stupid boys fell for you instead of me! I've had it with your man stealing!"Moka then put her hands up in defense as the bluenette back up a little."Wait, I didn't steal anyone, I swear!"

"Say what you want,but I've had enough! So the other day I vowed I wouldn't loose to you anymore!"

So many guys were watching the scene now.

"Are those babes gonna fight?"

"For our sakes I really hope so!"

Kurumu then walked to another side of Moka and faced her. "I knew I had to beat you and turn bouts fair play. And that's why I've stolen Yugi away from you." Moka the says."That's stupid. He has nothing to do with this!"

"There you are Moka!"

Yugi was running up to them,but Moka didn't turn to look at him. "I've been looking for you." Moka then turned around and demanded,"What Yugi." Yugi then says."Listen,I want to talk to you about those things I said." Suddenly Kurumu came over and picked him up and hugged him and laughed."Hey Yugi!" Yugi tried to push her away."I'm sorry but I need to talked to Moka right now...Oh and I want my Millennium Puzzle back." Hearing that Kurumu quickly looked into Yugi's eyes and whispered. "Love Charm..."

Once more Yugi was flooded with that same overwhelming feeling from before as she put him down but held him close."Um...but..."He smiled."Never mind,You can hold onto it,and now that I think about it, I guess I don't really have to say anything."

"Yugi," cried Moka."Get away form her now!" Yugi then turned to her and asked,"Huh? Why would I do that?" Moka tried to get through to him."You have to believe me,she's dangerous." Yugi just smiled and said."I think she's sweet."

Kurumu then turned to Moka and said."Hey,there's something I just noticed. Yugi smells really good,doesn't he Moka? Yup, almost like a human does,don't ya think?" Moka gasped in shock. She went on."His blood must taste your good,you like it a lot don't you? That must be the only reason you hang out with him,isn't it? So you can use him to replace your breakfast."

"That's not true!"Moka shook her head." And I don't use him either!" Yugi then goes and says."Yes you do. The only reason why you want to be my friend is because you want to suck my blood."Moka stared back shocked at what he said.

_I'm doing it again! Why do I keep saying things I don't really mean!?_

"I see,all I am to you is a substitute for your breakfast,lunch,and dinner,Moka."Moka still denied."That's not true, Yugi!"Moka then started to cry and took off running down the hall. Kuruma laughed in amusement."Yeah! Run away, you loser!"

* * *

><p>In the nurses office,Kurumu was sitting on one of the beds,cheering in victory as her her little succubus tail flicked the air.<em> Yahoo! I managed to make little Miss Moka cry her eyes out! And that look on her face was so freaking awesome!<em>

Yugi though,sat in a chair next the bed in guilt._ Why did I say all those things? What kind of friend have I become? I have to apologize to her. _He looked at his Millennium Puzzle that Kurumu set on one of the nightstands on the other side of the bed. He then stood up. Kurumu stopped her gloat and looked at him."Where are you going?" She asked,Yugi sighed and replied."Moka ,I've gotta apologize to her. And I'm gonna need my Millennium Puzzle back."

"No wait!" She cried as she grabbed his head and pulled him to her chest."Kummerf wamph arho!?" Yugi muffled a cry of surprise."Aw..."The succubus cooed."You're feeling down in the dumps ,aren't you? Well don't worry. You're Boosum Buddy will make it all better." Yugi then started to panic to what Kurumu was about to do.

**Shikiira: butting in here to say sorry cause this scene is starting to go over the rated T for teen limit. Soooo moving on!**

* * *

><p>Moka was sitting out side on one of the schools doorsteps glowering in guilt."Yugi...is she right?" she asked him as if he was there."Is true that we're only friends because I wanna suck your blood?" She was about to cry."I don't know what to think anymore..."<p>

_**You don't have time to mope.**_

The pinkette looked up as she heard the voice. Then noticed her rosario started to glow red._**Yugi fell prey to the succubus' magic. It's called Love Charm, and now she's got him eating in the palm of her hand. And I'm also guessing that she's keeping Yami and the Puzzle form him cause his magic is able to protect him from the spell.**_

Moka stared wide eyed at her rosario as she put her hands on her head."You're talking...through my rosario?"The Inner Moka continued._** When a man is kissed by a succubus,he becomes her prisoner,and she'll proceed to suck the life out of him until he dies. **_Moka gasped in fear."Oh no..."_** You must hurry, and get Yugi back his Puzzle so he can fight her.**_"But hurry where? Tell me!" But that was the last of what the Inner Moka said."Yugi no..." she then got up to search for her little duelist friend.

* * *

><p>Kurumu layed Yugi down on the bed as she hovered over him."Um...Kurumu...wait." she leaned in closer. "Don't move ,okay." He protested."Hold on..." she just smiled at him." You'll be my first you know. The first boy I've used this magic on..." She used Love Charm again. Yugi tried to look away but her couldn't and was under her spell once more."Please Yugi..."She brought a hand up to him to keep him looking at her."Don't run away."<p>

_I can't push it back! I can't get away. I'm trapped._

She slowly leaned in to kiss him,but Yugi manged to push back the spell and quickly grabbed Kurumu into a tight hug before she did."I told you this my first time!"She whimpered and tried to push him off."You don't need to be so rough. Be more gentle,alright." She then hugged him back."

"Lets stop..."

Kurumu went wide eyed at what she heard."I can't go through with this." he said. Kurumu couldn't believe it. _Impossible...I'll try another charm. _She then tried again to push him off to look at him but Yugi held on as tight as he could."I've said some horrible things to Moka back there,and I've gotta apologize. I'm not about to abandon a her again. She's my friend and I said things that must be undone."

"You like her more than me..."Kurumu growled in frustration."Don't you!" She then tried harder to push him off."I've thrown myself at you!Truth is, I've even done stuff for you that embarrasses me!JERK!"She finally pushed him off."Now I'm really mad!"

Bat like wings suddenly ripped through the back of her shirt and her tail sprouted."HOLY SHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHA!" The enraged succubus then flew up and got ready to strike."I'm gonna take every thing that Moka likes AND SMASH IT ALL TO PIECES!"

"DON'T DO IT!" yelled Moka as she burst into the room catching the two by surprise."MOKA RUN!" Yugi yelled. Moka then got all mad."GET AWAY!" she cried."NOW!" she shove the succubus so hard that it sent her out the window!Moka then spotted Yugi's Puzzle , then went over and grabbed it and shoved it into Yugi's hands and said."Here! Take this and go before she recovers from that!"

"Moka..." Yugi stared."Why'd you save me?" Moka explain as Yugi put Puzzle back on."That girl is a succubus. A strong one. She can bewitch me just by looking at them!" Yugi then caught on."So that's why I said all those mean things and why she took my Millennium Puzzle!"

Suddenly they heard laughing from outside as a tail came in and rapped around Yugi ,pulling him out the window."YUGI!" Moka cried as she jumped out after him grabbing him at the waist. Kurumu struggled to stay air born as she couldn't carry both,so she had no choice but to let go. Yugi and Moka then fell and landed on the hard ground."Yugi are you okay?" the duelist replied with a,"Yeah..."

"Excellent..."said Kurumu as she hovered above them."Now I get to kill both of you at once." She laughed as her nails suddenly grew long and dagger like. She then dove to attack. The two reacted quickly and ducked as she swooped by, so instead of hitting them, she hit the trees instead,cutting right through their trunks, toppling them to the ground."She cut through those trees so easily,like they were butter!' Yugi said eyeing one of the perfectly cut stumps.

"You're not hurt are you? If you were I don't know what I would have done." Yugi then looked at her with determination in his eyes."Don't worry,both us will be alright." Moka the motion to her rosario "Quick pull it off." Yugi complied but it wouldn't snap."It wont budge...It came off last time!"

Kurumu laugh as she came in for another attack."Well well ,looks like all that stuff about you being scary vampire,Moka, was just talk!If you were a vampire you could have fought me off. Since you're not,you and Yugi are gonna die!"

"No!"Moka cried."You can kill me,just please spare him!" Kurumu just gawked at her plea."Are you seriously willing to go that far! I mean come on! All he is is your food!"

"HE'S NOT!"Moka yelled at her, Kurumu continued her attack."I'm not doing this because of his blood!It's because I care for him!He's the world to me!Yugi is the first friend I've ever had! And I'll gladly die for him!"The succubus was beginning to get annoyed ."What the hell is with all this friend crap!There's only one use for men and that's as slaves! They're just play things to bend to your will!"

Yugi had had enough. He stood up and glared with fire filled eyes at Kurumu as she was charging."YOU SHUT UP! MOKA'S IS MY FRIEND. SHE'D NEVER DO THOSE THINGS. LIKE HER ,SHE'S THE WORLD TO ME,ALL MY FRIENDS ARE! WITH OUT MY FRIENDS I WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE TODAY! AND I WOULD NEVER ABANDON THEM! NOT NOW NOT EVER! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" His puzzle then started to glow.

"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Once again a light flashed over Yugi as he gave Yami control. Kurumu eyes widened at the sight and ceased her attack."What the hell...how can this be his monster form,he only looks taller?"

"**Time to finished this indeed." **Kurumu gasped as she heard his voice._ His voice changed,not only that,it's feels like he's a totally different person!_

Yami then reach to his deck for a card and pulled it out,he smiled as he saw the card.**"Come forth! Dark Magician!"** The card flashed and the Dark Magician appeared before him.**"Now!"**Yami commanded.**"Dark Magic Attack!" **The Dark Magician thrust his staff at the succubus,letting loose the attack sending her backwards a way before she recovered and came back to the same spot. Yami then walked over to Moka and smiled.**"Come on, lets win this together!" **He then grabbed her rosario and pulled it right off!

After he did a red light filled the area and the sky turned red. This shocked Kurumu as she saw what was going on."Whats going on with that light and the sky!?Whats happening!?" Bats again came in,surrounded,then revealed the inner Moka. She looked up to the succubus and said.**"Sorry to keep you waiting."**

Kurumu looked in fear and asked."So you really are an S-class super monster? Is this the true power of a vampire?"The Inner Moka just smirked.**"Why don't you come and find out. What's wrong,you afraid you'll lose?Little Miss Succubus."**Yami just glared.**"Come on Kurumu ,what are you waiting for?"**Kurumu gritted her teeth."You must be joking. I'm not gonna lose. I can't! I'm on a very important mission. The fate of my race is at stake!"

"**A very important mission?"**Yami asked curious as to what she meant."That's right." she replied."the only reason why we suduce men is so we could meet our destined one. My kind are few in number. So in order for my race to survive.,e must carefully choose our destined one from a pool of men we've bewitched with our Love Charm. I almost done it too."She then swooped down to attack Moka who just dodged each of her attacks easily."But you got int the way of that Moka! Thats why I can't let you live!"

She missed again and looked up at the silvernette who was glaring down at her.**"So that it?That's why you picked a fight with me?" **She smirked.**"Big mistake."** The succubus glared at her as she cried out in anger in another attack. But before she knew it,the vampire ahd dodged and appeared behind her."Your fast!" she gasped. Moka then grabbed her tail while saying,**"And you're slow. Now you'll experience the power of a S-class monster first hand!" **She then pulled her into striking range and her sent her flying with a swift kick into a tree.

Kurumu couldn't handle it and she gave up."Okay..."She whimpered."I'll stop...I promise..." She the looked up to see Moka walking up her glaring darkly.**"I've got no guarantee of that. So to be safe. I'm gonna rip them off. You're wings and you're tail that is." **The bluenette stared back in fear."No...please"She begged."Don't do that. I'm begging you!" Moka was getting ready but before she could do anything...

"**SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"**

Suddnley Moka was surrounded by light-shift swords. Then she saw Yami step between them much to her surprise.**"What do you think your doing?How dare you attack me."**

"**I'm didn't attack you."**The pharaoh replied.**"All I did was cast a spell that will keep you from attacking ." **The inner Moka still wasn't pleased with his actions.**"Then lift the spell and step aside."**

"**No..."**He simply denied. This shocked Moka. No one ever defied her before.**"Not only did this succubus take you away from Yugi,but she bewitched him and tried to kill both of you as well."**This confused Kururmu about what she meant._ What is she talking about?Both of them? But its just her and him,and what does she mean sbout me taking him away from Yugi!? Is he not the same Yugi?_**"You've done enough already." **Yami said.** "It's lesson learned,alright. We don't need to take this any further. If you still don't trust her then you don't have to,instead put your trust in me..."**Moka's glare seem to lighten at his words. Yami then gave Yugi back control to continue his persuasion.

"But still, why not give her another chance?"Yugi added."You heard, she didn't do it to me mean. She probably just needs some friends. Like you did. Lets be friends with her like you and I are. Cause deep down,she seems like a nice person."Kurumu was touched deeply and she began to cry. Moka finally gave in and Yugi lifted the spell.

Moka then walked up to Yugi and kneeled down to take her rosario back.**"Friends,you and I?Listen Yugi,you've got the wrong idea about me. I only rescued you so that your blood wouldn't be swiped from me. That was it. I'm not like the other Moka you know."** Yugi just looked at her.**"Then again..."** she began once more** "I guess that spirit friend of your is good enough to put trust into. So then I might as well put trust in you,but I'll leave it at that." **She then snapped her rosario back on,changing back to the Outer Moka.

* * *

><p>The next morining...<p>

"The rosario spoke to you?" Moka nodded."It's weird ,huh." Yugi shook his head."No not at all. I talk to Yami through the Puzzle all the time. Ya know ,you and I seem to have a lot in common." Moka smiled beamed with happiness at his words but looked at her rosario again."Maybe the seal is getting weaker." Yugi thought for a moment."The other Moka may not think it,But I consider you both my friends,so if you guys want to suck my blood then athat's fine by me. And I know Yami considers you his friends too." Moka smiled at his words.

_**Indeed I do Yugi. I consider your friends my friends as well.**_ Yami had appeared next to him smilling.

_Yami, If I didn't know better,I'd say you actually have a crush on that other Moka and kinda looks like she does on you too._

_**What! What in the Shadow Realm gave you that idea!**_ Yugi swore he could see the pharaoh blushing and he grinned mentally.

_Oh don't worry,I won't tell anyone...But of course, that doesn't mean I can't remind you!_

_**Shut up!**_ Yugi laughed at the pharaohs embarrassment. Classic pay back for the last morning.

Yugi looked back at Moka."I want to apologized for yesterday." Moka shook her head."No its okay,you didn't mean it." Yugi and Moka then began to gaze into each others eyes again. But that was soon interrupted.

"Morning!"Kurumu greeted,startling the two."Hi Yugi,I made some cookies for us! How about you and I eat the together?"Yugi looked at her in question."Wait,why are you asking me?" Kurumu then says "Aw come on! I already told you I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life didn't I?" Yugi replied with a ,"Yeah..."

"Well" She continued."I've decided its you!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Both Moka and Yugi shouted in sync.

"Hey it's all your fault"She blushed."Sense you risked your life to protect me the way that you did."She then walked up to him and picked him up into a hug."Now I'm totally in love with you!" Yugi got a wiff of the cookies."Well they do smell good."

Moka though wouldn't allow it as she tried to pull Yugi away ,but the bluenette pulled back and it broke into a tug of war battle.

_YAMI PLEASE HELP ME!_

_**Nope,sorry. Your on your own.**_

_COME ON! I WAS JUST JOKING EARLIER!_

"Stop it!"Moka cried as she pulled on yugi again."Yugi's mine and mine alone!"She was then able to pull Yugi close enough to bite him on the neck a suck his blood,much to the little duelist dismay.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

_**End of chapter 2**_

**Authors end note-**

**Shikiira: aaaaand cut! Awesome! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Tskune: Say Yami, is it true that you have a thing for the Inner Moka?**

**Yami:No! It's nothing like that!**

**Yugi : Deniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaal**

**Yami: Shut up!**

**Inner Moka: Yami, what are you all talking about?**

**Yami: It's nothing! It's nothing! Don't worry about it!**

**Shikiira:Alrighty guys lets wrap this up. Yami will you please...**

**Yami: I'd thought you'd never ask! Please people if you've enjoyed this chapter please send us a review of your opinion. If not then bug off, or deal with Inner Moka or me!**

**Shikiira:See you all again soon**

**All in unison: So stay tunned for more!**


End file.
